White
by loren1351
Summary: "When I died I had thought, I am a tightrope walker who made the wrong step and came tumbling down into a fatal death. But that's not what happened Black killed me because he was ordered to by Smiles. All I saw was red…my world of white became red with blood." Rated T for violence and warning OOC-ness. Doll/Freckles POV


White

Description: "When I died I had thought, I am a tightrope walker who made the wrong step and came tumbling down into a fatal death. But that's not what happened Black killed me because he was ordered to by Smiles. All I saw was red…my world of white became red with blood." Rated T for violence and warning OOC-ness. Doll/Freckles POV

Warning: Contains OOC-ness. Rated T for violence. Spoilers I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the characters. If I did I would make Sebastian happy at the end of season two and Lizzy die at season one.

When I died I had thought, I am a tightrope walker who made the wrong step and came tumbling down into a fatal death. But that's not what happened Black killed me because he was ordered to by Smiles. All I saw was red…my world of white became red with blood. It all happened so quickly when Smiles told me he killed my circus family I was no longer forgiving. I hated Smiles I hated Ciel Phantomhive and his butler took great joy in killing me. I hated his butler too; if Ciel told him to jump of a cliff would he do it without hesitation? His butler, Black was not normal…he seemed inhuman something about him had made me feel…vulnerable and scared.

That butler's cruel smile…is what I would never forget. The way Black pulled out a fork from his jacket and stabbed me with it reminded me of what my mom did to my missing eye. It was a slow and painful my death it was the last few minutes of slow torture, had I deserved this? After being stabbed by a fork many times the butler had but his hands on my neck and squeezed. I liked the way his gloves brushed across my chin, but I began to hate it when he squeezed my throat with his once soft hands. I knew everything would be over soon; this pain would cease to exist. I wanted to just die already but my body fought death and my heart kept beating but slowed.

I was on the floor, Black was above me strangling me, and Smiles was watching. I was dying in my circus outfit…my beloved white dress with white roses…my precious dress would soon be soaked with red the plastic roses would be red. I pretended I was on a tightrope and that I couldn't breathe because I was nervous but I couldn't convince myself. Soon I will be with my family in heaven that is what the bright side is. My heart gave out and my mind flashed images of my past.

In my mind I saw my parents scolding and screaming at me when I was a child. I saw my mother dig her sharp nailed finger into my eye and yanking my eye out of its socket it was so painful. I saw me walking to the gutter greeting Snake and the others just like me who were missing a body part. I saw me and joker robbing stores and stealing goods from other people and in the end we were not successful as thieves.

And yes I am dying my life is flashing before my eyes. I watch my life in my mind and memories that where forgotten. It's like a movie playing in my head. I saw Father take my family to live at the estate. I saw my first performance at the circus I saw that the crowd was amazed. I saw so much joy in my eyes when the crowd cheered. More and more images flashed until I had saw every important inch of my life then I saw a light a very bright light.

It was like a doorway I assumed it was the doorway to heaven then I saw silhouettes of people I made out their forms it was Beast, Joker, Peter, Wendy, Dagger and the rest of my circus family at the door. A tightrope appeared in front of me leading to the door I smiled and walked along the tightrope without second thought. I could hear my family chanting me to go on I listened. I will always be a tightrope walker even now in the afterlife. Tightrope walking is my passion and my joy. As soon as I reached the door I took a step inside the door with my family. I could feel a small breeze with the smell of rose delight.

On the other side of the door there where roses white roses everywhere and in the middle there was a circus tent suddenly I felt this sensation on my missing eye. Then my missing eye was no longer missing I had gotten my eye back! The pain ceased to exist and I was surrounded by my family everything seemed whole now. And lastly heaven was the color white…

Author's note: Please review and I decided that Doll died from blood loss and being strangled by Sebastian. Ciel is so cruel he stayed and watched..


End file.
